


Ice Skating

by artenon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa was such a killjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I started December last year (or thereabouts) that somehow wandered from friendship land into preslash territory (Although it could still just be friendship. Take off your shippy goggles.). Finally got around to finishing it after saying, "Okay, I'll finish it now" every three months or so.
> 
> It was going to have a more creative title, but its placeholder title, Ice Skating, stuck or something.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings for Isa and Lea. And Saix and Axel.

Isa was such a killjoy. Lea could never be excited around Isa without his friend making some remark or other to bring him down, which really was a shame, because you were supposed to have fun with your friends. But Isa only ever seemed to be amused at Lea's expense. What, did he expect Lea to make a fool of himself just to make his best friend smile? That sadist. Lea had no problem with laughing at himself, but even he had his limits. Unfortunately, Lea did have a knack for constantly making himself look like an idiot, and today was no exception.

When Lea woke up that day, he decided that something was going to happen. He wasn't quite sure what yet, but he _did_ know that he wasn't spending the last day of winter break cooped up in his house. It just wouldn't be right. More than that, it would be super-lame. So he pulled on a thick coat and darted out the front door, cutting across the grass to his best friend's house, feet leaving tracks in the snow-covered lawns.

He rapped on the door, hopping up and down a couple of times to release some of his energy and hopefully warm himself up a bit as he waited for someone to come to the door. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long until Isa pulled the door open.

“Let's do something today!” said Lea right away.

“Cutting right to the chase, I see,” Isa replied. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Lea chewed his lip thoughtfully. He hadn't exactly figured that much out yet, but Isa clearly expected him to know what he wanted to do. “Er, ice skating!” he decided hastily. “We should go ice skating!”

“Ice skating,” Isa repeated dubiously, adopting the deadpan look he favored so much.

“Yeah. Ice skating!” Lea repeated, nodding firmly to himself.

“Have you even been ice skating before?”

Well, no, he hadn't, but Lea wasn't going to let Isa know that. He figured he'd be able to pick it up in a snap anyway. “Of course I have. Why, haven't you?”

“I have,” Isa replied.

“Then are you afraid of being put to shame by my awesome ice skating skills?” Lea goaded, grinning widely.

Isa raised his eyebrows, but he didn't seem provoked, as Lea had hoped he would be. Rather, he looked amused. “Actually, it's the other way around.”

Lea gaped. “What! Is that a challenge, Isa?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Taking that as a yes,” Lea decided, annoyed when Isa's face didn't change from his calm amusement. Couldn't the guy ever give any straight answers?

Isa turned around. “Getting my jacket. Feel free to come in.”

“Thank you! It's absolutely freezing out here.” Lea shuffled into the house and closed the door, grateful for the warmth that instantaneously washed over him.

“And will be in the rink,” Isa murmured as he opened the coat closet to get a winter jacket. “I thought you hated the cold?”

“I do,” Lea agreed. It was the reason why he'd spent much of his break inside his house. “I'd much prefer _fire_. But a little cold won't stop me from having fun!”

“Right.” He sounded doubtful. Isa pulled on his jacket, then glanced at Lea, who was standing directly under a vent, appreciating the blast of warm air from the heater. “Coming?”

“Of course,” said Lea quickly, although it was with reluctance that he stepped away from the heat. Still, there was no way that Isa was going to one-up him today. “Let's go!”

The ice skating rink wasn't far from their homes, but to Lea the walk felt like it took two times longer than it should have.

Maybe he shouldn't have decided to go ice skating after all, but it was too late to back out now.

The rink was freezing, possibly even colder than it was outside. Lea couldn't be sure, though; he just knew he had a rather low tolerance for the cold. He was determined not to let Isa see how uncomfortable he was, though, and hurriedly scampered over to the counter so that he could rent out his skates.

After stalling for time by fumbling around tying his skates, they finally approached the rink itself. Lea hesitated, but only briefly, steeling his nerves before stepping tentatively out on the ice. The result was Lea falling ungracefully on his behind the moment his feet touched the ice.

Lea scrabbled around, trying to get up, but he kept slipping and falling again, all the while sliding farther and farther from the rink's walls. “Isa, help me out here!” he spluttered.

Isa stepped onto the ice and skated in a circle around his friend. A smirk played on his lips. “The great Lea can surely stand up by himself.”

Lea groaned. Darn that Isa. He always found a way to turn his boasting against him. Of course, Lea reflected, it wasn't really that hard a feat. He sort of set himself up for it.

“Geez, what kind of friend are you—whoops,” he said as a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him roughly to his feet. When Isa released his grip, Lea flapped his arms in a way that rather made him feel like a bird—albeit a silly one—and struggled to maintain balance.

Isa raised an amused eyebrow at his friend, taking his hand and dragging him to the edge of the rink.

“Thanks,” said Lea, grabbing hold of the bar that ran around the edge.

“The bar is for beginners,” Isa informed him innocently.

Making a face, Lea released his grip and immediately face-planted with the ice. He sat on his butt and rubbed his face. “Ow,” he muttered. “This isn't as fun as I thought it would be.”

Isa looked at him blankly. “You looked like you were having fun to me.”

Did he _have_ to say it in that completely serious way? Darn it. Scowling, Lea grabbed onto the bar and hoisted himself up. “'Course I'm having fun,” he asserted. “Ice skating, right? Easy peasy.”

Biting lightly down on his tongue, he tried to skate a few paces, still clinging to the beginner's bar. How did Isa make it look so easy? Even now, he was skating easily beside him and not even bothering to hide a smile.

“This is impossible,” grumbled Lea as he shifted his grip on the ice-cold bar.

“No, you just have a poor sense of balance.”

“And it's damn freezing, too!” he continued, ignoring Isa.

“I did warn you,” his friend pointed out. “You've never been ice skating before, have you?”

Lea cursed inwardly. Isa had probably seen through him since the beginning. “No.”

Isa attempted to conceal a snicker, but Lea noticed it anyways.

“It's not funny!” He glared and crossed his arms, only to fall backwards as his feet slipped out from under him, just managing to catch himself before he fell for the third time. The stream of curses (some of which he made up on the spot) tumbling out of his mouth broke off when a hand entered his field of vision.

Sighing, Isa said, “You really are hopeless. Do you want my help or not?”

The first response that sprang to mind was, _No way, I got this._ Except he quite clearly didn't 'have it.' After a brief internal debate with himself, Lea gave in. “Fine,” he said, reluctantly taking his friend's hand.

“Now, what do we say?”

Lea looked away and pouted childishly. “I don't want to.”

“I'm going to drag you to the center of the rink and abandon you there.”

Turning swiftly to give his friend an incredulous stare, Lea gasped, “You wouldn't!”

“Try me,” he deadpanned.

He was dead serious. Why was he always dead serious? “Fine, fine. _Thank you_.”

“You're welcome.” Isa started pulling Lea forward. “For starters, it might be easier for you if you bend your knees a little.”

Lea nodded and did just that, bending his knees and holding his free arm slightly up at his side to help him keep his balance. Not that he didn't trust Isa to keep him from falling, but he wasn't sure yet if he was going to be intentionally dropped, just for laughs. He wouldn't put it past Isa to do that.

“Okay, now what?” Lea asked.

“Lean forward, not back,” Isa instructed him.

“Got it.”

“Now try and move on your own.” Isa let go of Lea's hand and looked his friend over critically as he shakily tried to move forward.

“Isa, I don't think I can do this—!” He broke off with an undignified squeak as he started falling forward again, sighing in relief as Isa caught him by the arm before his face met with the ice again. “What the heck am I doing wrong?!”

“Try pushing off _diagonally_ ,” Isa suggested.

“Diagonally?” Lea's brows furrowed and Isa sighed. He watched as his friend pushed back at a slight angle instead of straight back. “OH. Okay, okay, I got this.”

Frowning in concentration, Lea tried to imitate Isa's movements, letting out a whoop of delight when he successfully skated without falling. “I _got_ this!”

Isa smirked. “Good for you.”

“I got this. I totally got this. I am _so_ frickin' amazing.” Lea skated back and forth. He circled around Isa.

And promptly slipped and fell again. Hard.

“Holy freaking crap, I _hate_ ice skating!” Lea burst out.

Isa took pity on him. “Do you want to leave now?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Lea said miserably.

Isa hauled him to his feet and pulled him to the edge of the rink. Lea plopped down gratefully onto a bench and pulled his skates off.

“I think I have blisters. And bruises,” he groaned. “This _sucks_.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come here,” Isa pointed and, and Lea frowned at him.

“Come on, I’m suffering here.”

Isa rolled his eyes and grabbed his skates. “Let’s go return these.”

They did so, then left the rink, walking side by side back to their houses. At least, that’s where Lea thought they were going, until Isa took an unexpected turn.

“Hey, where are we headed?” he asked, following.

Isa didn’t answer.

“You can’t just expect me to follow you wherever, man,” Lea complained, still trotting after him. “It’s cold and I wanna go home.”

“You’re still following, aren’t you?” Isa asked, smirking at him.

He was right, of course.

As it turned out, Isa was taking him to the local coffee shop, and, fine, Lea was pretty okay with that. He made a beeline for the miraculously free couch and sank immediately into it.

“Oh, glorious heating system,” he sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Isa materialized in front of him holding two steaming cups, and Lea sat up straight.

“Hot chocolate! Oh, _yes_. Isa, I think I love you,” Lea said, taking the cup and taking a huge gulp, heedless of scalding his tongue. It was worth it.

“Right,” Isa said, amused. He took a seat beside him and took a cautious sip from his own cup.

“Well,” said Lea, appeased by the hot chocolate, “today wasn’t so bad.”

“Mm.”

“Although, I was so wrong. We shouldn’t have gone ice skating today,” Lea continued.

“Oh, really?” Isa asked. “And what made you come to that conclusion?”

“The weather’s all wrong!” Lea explained, waving his arms and nearly spilling his hot chocolate. He took a drink and set the cup down on the coffee table before continuing. “On days like these, you _have_ to stay inside.”

“We do?” Isa asked, and Lea could tell that he was only humoring him by this point, but whatever, he’d let it slide this time.

“Yes, we do! We need to stay inside, on the couch, with a fire going, watching movies.” Lea nudged him. “So, _Star Wars_ marathon. What do you say?”

Isa considered it, stalling for time by taking a long drink from his cup. Finally, he said, quite simply, “Fine.”

Which was a good enough answer for Lea, who jumped up, grinning. “Great! But!” He pointed sternly at Isa and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart, and poked him in the chest. “Don’t do that thing where you point out inconsistencies.”

Isa raised his eyebrows. “Fine. Don’t do that thing where you quote lines before or as the characters say them.”

Lea grabbed Isa’s hand and shook it. “Deal.”

He spun around and pointed to the exit. “Let’s go! To Docking Bay 94! Adventure awaits!”

“Your house is not Docking Bay 94,” Isa muttered.

Lea ignored him. He was totally going to spend the last day of winter break cooped up inside his house, and it was going to be _awesome_.


End file.
